Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton
Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton is the sixty-fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 5. It features American business magnate and presidential candidate, Donald Trump, rapping against former U.S. Secretary of State and presidential candidate, Hillary Clinton, along with a surprise entry from the 16th President of the United States and previous ERB participant, Abe Lincoln. It was released on October 26th, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Donald Trump Kimmy Gatewood as Hillary Clinton Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln Josh Best as Secret Service Agent Lyrics [Note: Hillary Clinton is in blue, Donald Trump is in red, and Abraham Lincoln is in white.] 'Hillary Clinton:' I've been in this game too long; I'm a public servant! Have been since I met MLK in person! I'm a woman of the people, that's for certain! You're a man of the people who don't like turbans! I was living in the West Wing while you were professional wrestling! You got skin like Russian dressing from too much Russian investing! You've been going bankrupt since the 90s! If I was in Iran, you couldn't find me! You don't care about the job, Trump! You just think the desk is shiny! I said that I respect your children, but that wasn't quite right, yo! Looking like some extras from American Psycho! First name is Hillary, middle name Rodham, last name is Clinton, and lyrics, I got 'em! You fire celebrities on The Apprentice! Mutha fucka, I fire bin Laden! How do I say this? You're racist! Ooh, you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and frisk! So you use your fingers to touch chicks! (She's only 12 years old.) That's enough, shit! (But she's married, sir.) Just gotta get pushy. (That's your daughter.) Well, grab her by the pussy! That's assault, brotha! Don't tell me the victim's at fault, sucka! You don't know shit about steaks, yucka! But the ones on the 8th are great, mutha fucka! Better save the date, I'm gonna rock the vote! Bad bitch on the scene like Murder She Wrote! So go ahead, Donald! Let me see you flow! I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes! 'Donald Trump:' Let me just say I respect all females, but your rhymes are trash, put 'em next to your emails Our country's in crisis, who wants to vote for the mother of ISIS That might not be exactly true, but I don't do politeness You wanna talk about misogyny, your Bill's worse than Cosby He left a mess on that dress like you left in Benghazi! (Terrible) You wanna break the glass ceiling, Hillary, I sense it, but the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it The numbers are in and I'm right on your tail You don't have the stamina, baby you're frail This will be just like '08 when you fail but Trump will appoint you to jail How do I say this? You're a 2. And you almost lost the primary to a socialist Jew What do the American people gotta yankee doodle doo, to get it through your fat face that they're just not that into you They want a strong, male leader, who can stand up to China Not a crooked little wishy washy bleeding heart vagina I'm gonna run these streets like I run my casinos, More police, and less Latinos! While you bury us in debt buying poor people socks, I'll create jobs tearing down mosques Then I'll use all the best rocks from the site to build a wall dip it in gold and make Mexico pay for it all! I'll make this country great again, we'll all be living large, I'll tell Congress "you're fired" and put Charles in charge Cause this whole system's rigged and we all know the riggers For the last eight years, this country's been run by-- 'Abraham Lincoln:' Are you fucking kidding me with this blah blah blah? I've half to a mind to feed you both to my oversized (CAW!) I've heard more thoughtful discussion up in TMZ You two got brother blocking brother on their Facebook feed! I'm so sick and tired of this ridiculous shit If this is the best my party gets, then my party should quit (Ha!) I'm sorry, did I say something that you found funny? Wipe that creepy ass smile off your face and beat this dummy! And if she does win the White House, be a man and hold the door Don't get your fans stirred up in some sorta Twitter civil war Here's an equal opportunity smack down in the sequel that's of the people, by the people, for the people, EAGLE!!! Trivia General *The paper Hillary Clinton holds in the line "I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes," is actually a transcript of her own verse. *This is the first time they let a member of the fan community help with the writing, Mat4yo, who is the creator of the Youtube series Chisel This! Continuity *This is the third battle to be a sequel to a previous battle, this one being a sequel to Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, after Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3. *This is the first time that a title rapper reappears as a title rapper against a different opponent, this being Donald Trump, after his appearance in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. *Not including the leaked footage of Hillary Clinton rapping against King Henry VIII, Trump is the second character to be portrayed by a different actor in a later battle, after George Washington. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 65 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Kimmy Gatewood